Souless Eye
by ihavetheT-2virus
Summary: It has been 51 months since the Rockford island. Wesker is just as evil as ever. The S.T.A.R.S. are reformed, and the Ashfords are on someone hit list. Check it out.
1. Default Chapter

A/N :This is pretty much my first Fan fiction so please take it easy on me. Also I dedicate this story to the fallowing authors. Shady-777, Hello Captain, Weskerbabe, WeskerChick, spiderbear, Jellysunshine and Linnafan

Well here it is.

Chapter one.

Dan: It was a dark and gloomy night whe-

Kevin: you dumb shit that's not how the story starts.

Dan: Oh yeah anyway here's the real Chapter one.

'How long has it been, days, months, years? I can't tell. Red is all I see. The red liquid.

I'm shrouded by it, consumed by it, impulsed by it. My reflection is beginning to annoy

me. The glass shows me what I am. I am a man. A good looking one at that. He He. I

can't see beyond myself. It's so long, so very long. I'm growing tired of this. Tests, the

needles.....the voices. I hear them. Her, she sounds smart, very smart and sweet. I like

her. His voice is freakish, very evil. Sinister like. It scares me. I wish they would just let

me go. To bad though. I guess I'll slowly grow insane.' The voice in his head spoke

sadly, almost sympathetic.

'But' the voice changed, 'If I ever find him, I will kill him, that freak, the Ashford,

Alfred, always talking about his sister, _'Sweet Alexia, will not take pity on those who _

_betray her._' That freak. I hate his sister too. What a bunch of freaks. I ant believe my

father is dead. It's their fault he's dead those sick bastards. I hate them. Oh I miss Claire I

hope shes alright. If the I find out they did anything to her I will kill them.'

He stopped thinking for a moment, 'Oh, what I would give to kill him. To wrap my hands

Around his neck and squeeze and squeeze and squeeze.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------

She stood there for a while watching him through the glass. He was choking the water. 'He must be thinking about Alfred again.'

"He really hates Alfred." she muttered.

"Good the more he learns to hate the better." The blonde haired man spoke, as he walked up next to the young women.

"how long must he stay in there. It must be horrible in there.. Nearly 51 months." She said, adjusting her name tag, it read, Sherry Birkin.

"Only a little longer, we must be absolutely sure the virus has adapted to his body, he don't want to kill him." He adjusted him sunglasses.

"Then your going to train him right?" her short blonde hair, gleamed in the light.

"Yes, he will learn to harness the true power of the T-Veronica virus. Too bad your father isn't here to see this." He met her eyes." Your father was a good man. Redfield's sister, the rookie and Umbrella will pay for his death. But first our friend here." He pointed towards the life support tank. "Must prove that he's willing to do anything necessary to destroy the Ashford's."

"yes, but," sherry pondered on a few thoughts, "how are the Ashfords alive?" she looked into his dark sunglasses. "Alexia was blown up by the lunar launcher and Alfred bled to death."

"I'm not sure but it was defiantly her virus. She was able to revive her Brother as well." He took off his Custom made sunglasses. "Which is exactly why we need him on our side." He looked in her eyes, "Don't worry love, all debts will be repaid. The S.T.A.R.S. will pay the price for their arrogance."

She leaned close, "yes they will pay with their blood."

"Yes my dear," his lips gently pressed against hers. "With their blood."

She could see her reflection in his eyes, those red, Orange cold eyes.

"I love you, Wesker." She softly spoke, wondering if he was able to love.

Funny thing

He was wondering the same thing.

-------------------------------------------------

A/N; review tell me what you think.


	2. Mad Mother

A/N: goes this one is bad but oh well.

I own something but I cant remember what it is.

Dedication: Shady-777 and Hello Captain

Chapter 2

The dark maple wood swung open, in stepped a group of men and women. First through, Jill Valentine. Her red-brown shoulder length hair wavered as she slowly walked into the conference room.

Next through, Carlos Olvira. The arrogant ex-Umbrella mercenary's white tank top sat tucked into the belt line of his blue S.T.A.R.S. pants.

Largely behind him, ancient cop Barry Burton. His trademark red vest, snug tightly to his muscular chest. The silver custom .44 magnum Colt Python. Sat comfortably in its leg holster on the veteran's leg.

Shy S.T.A.R.S. member Rebecca Chambers followed closely behind Barry. Her short cut dark brown hair was pushed back tightly. From the looks of it there was a lot of hair spray involved. The traditional white-green medic vest was replaced, by a dark blue S.T.A.R.S. jacket.

Walking and talking behind Rebecca was sweet and sexy Claire Redfield. Her dark blue S.T.A.R.S. uniform. Tightly wrapped her well built legs, her firm buttocks and her. Ummmmm. Breasts. Her facial emotions express her happy mood.

Laughing and talking to Claire new S.T.A.R.S. member Rich Bentley, walked through the door in his blue and black uniform.

Then in walks the behemoth. Newest addition to the S.T.A.R.S. family. Patrick Bentley, standing 6'10" 308 pounds wearing black combat pants and custom designed body armor that read, "E.P.D. S.T.A.R.S. unit"

Last but not least was the captain of the reformed S.T.A.R.S. unit. Which was currently residing in Everside, Arizona, USA.

There standing in front of all his companions, he was happy. Happy to see everyone so cheerful. Happy to see for once everyone wasn't worried about all of the troubles of their past.

Shortly after escaping Antarctica, Chris and Claire joined forces with Jill, Carlos and Barry. Teaming up they were able to stop countless assignation attempts on their lives.

Umbrella slowly came to realize that they weren't going to get rid of their problems directly. So they stopped the attacks.

Shortly after the attacks stopped, they reformed the S.T.A.R.S. unit. Rebecca showed up with companions, Rich and Patrick.

Together they all rested at ease as the Umbrella/H.C.F. viral problems slowly ceased. All was good and everything was okay.

But as fate would have it. They couldn't be farther from the truth.

----------------------------

"Bloody fuckin hell!" his dark brown eye browns slanted inward with his anger.

"Alex, calm yourself down before your mother hears you." Alfred talked through a soft but harsh whisper.

"Yeah, Alex shut up before mother hears you." His twin brother Axron repeated, shifting his foot on top the red velvet rug.

"Sorry father, but you tell that bitch to watch where he is swinging that sword." Alex stated blankly.

"I'm sorry as well father." The brother said unsympathetically, "I'm sorry that he's a momma's boy bitch ball fag!"

"That's enough!" his voice filled with fear and anger.

The anger because of their constant bickering and fighting. Since they made it back from Antarctica, his sons Alex and Axron were continually at each others throat.

His fear was caused by the fact that if they disturbed Alexia from her study. They all would be in a world of hell.

Since her surprise resurrection she has spent day and night trying to figure out. How and why her virus pulled her back together. After being blown into a million pieces by the linear launcher.

To disturb her would mean a certain ass beating.

"You dipshit! Shut up before you disturb mother." Alex flared, kicking a chair out of the way as he walked up to his brother.

"Why? Your the one being a stupid shit!" Axron screamed into Alex's face.

"What?! The nerve." His yelled, in the preppy Ashford tone. "You're the one always being a stupid cock sucker!!"

Alfred couldn't take it any more. "SHUT THE FUCK UP. BEFORE I KICK THE SHIT OUT OF BOTH OF YOU!!!!!" his anger reached dangerous levels, as it rang through out the room.

Everyone was speechless.

Well speechless as the wall exploded, sending bits and pieces of rock, wallpaper and wood around the room.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!!??" The blonde haired female Ashford said, engulfing her arms in flames.

--------------------------------------

A/N: it's a slow start I know well I hope someone liked it. (crosses fingers)


End file.
